Potrait of a Morning Glory
by punkgothicjackal
Summary: When her older brother Dallas dies, Jessica Winston cannot handle being alone.
1. Default Chapter

I own Jessica.... nothing else.  
  
Potrait of a Morning Glory  
By: punkgothicjackal  
  
A/N: I know there are a lot of these out there, but not with the twist that's at the end of mine....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The gunshots rang out against the early stars. I screamed, my feet pounding against the pavement, but they kept shooting him. Shooting as if.... as if my perfect older brother had done something wrong.  
  
I ran forward, but Darry put his arm out to stop me. I ducked, and continued running, tears blinding my vision. He could not be dead. I would not allow it.   
  
"Jessica!" I heard someone call out to me, but I ignored them, stooping down next to my brother.   
  
"Jessie..." I heard him whisper, almost inaudible, as if I had imagined it. Perhaps I had. All I knew at the time was he was dead.   
  
"No, Dally, don't leave me... don't leave me..." I gave into sobs, and pulled my knees up to my face, rocking back and forth. With a skinny, trembling arm I shook my older brother.   
  
"Kid, get away from him!" The police yelled at me, but I just laughed. I would never leave my brother.  
  
"Glory, look at the kid!" I heard Two-bit yell from behind me. I turned slightly, able to see my breath in the night air. A dull thud sounded as I saw Ponyboy faint. I turned back to my brother, keeping guard over his body, like he had kept guard over me when I had a bad dream.  
  
"Get away from him, kid." I heard a police officer demand, right behind me. She touched my shoulder, but I fought from her grip. Another officer grabbed ahold of my wrist, and I fought him off, too.   
  
"You killed my brother." I sobbed. "Why did you do it?" I fixed them with a penetrating blue-eyed glare. Both officers stared at me as if I was crazy, and at the time, I was.  
  
Darry, having decided there was nothing else he could do for Pony for the time being, said something quietly to the officers, who nodded and left.  
  
"Jessica," He said, kneeling next to me. "Let go, Jessica. It's over." He pried my fingers from Dallas's arm, and I instantly dissolved into tears again.  
  
"Shh, Jessica, it's ok." He picked me up, which I would guess was not hard, due to the fact I've always been underweight.  
  
He gave me to Two-bit, who drove Steve and I to the hospital, where we waited for news on Pony. I had fallen asleep on the way over, leaning up against Steve, and only woke up a little after midnight, sitting in the waiting room. For a moment I couldn't remember what had happened, then it all came washing over me like a wave. Dally was dead. The thought sent me into another round of tears. Soda hugged me.  
  
"You'll feel fine in a few days, Jess. It'll all be okay." He murmered to me, and very slowly I began to calm down. A new thought had arisen within me. Where was I going to live? Dallas had been the last family I had, and now he, too, was gone. When Darry came back, I voiced my new fear.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Jessica. You'll stay with us." I nodded slowly and thanked him. Darry had always been like another brother to me, and I was grateful that he would watch out for me. But he would never replace Dally, even if he was close. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night was the worst night of my life. I spent the night crammed in the tiny chair at the hospital, the smell of ammonia making me feel ill. Occasionally I would slip into a rough sleep, only to be woken up by someone shaking me. Soda said I had been screaming my head off. I don't remember. I just remember reliving my brother's death over and over in my head.

When I was awake, it was really awkward. It seemed the guys were afraid to say anything in front of me, as though it would set me off again. I was too numb deep down to cry, feeling lost without Dally. I needed him… he had always protected me, always taken care of me. Now, I was alone.

Somewhere around three a doctor came and told Darry about Pony. I only half listened, and was very aware that I was being watched. I must have looked like hell, what with my sickly frame, puffy eyes from crying, and the bloodstained shirt. I know when I put that shirt on this morning I never dreamed it would have come to this. That it would soon be covered in blood. My brother's blood. That thought makes me sick, too.

"Jess?" Two-bit asked, looking at me funny. I ignored him. "Jess?" He asked louder, reaching out and taking hold of my arm. I hadn't even noticed I had started shaking. "Someone should probably take her home…" He said quietly, looking up at Darry.

"No." I said stubbornly, glaring up at them, daring them to even try it. "I stay."

The subject was dropped.

I looked over at Soda, who was looking at me. "What?' I muttered. He shook his head but patted the empty chair next to him. I slid into it, and he held me closely. Yet again, I found myself surrendering to the black void of sleep.


End file.
